


Исключительные

by Kartona



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, Alpha/Alpha, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona
Summary: В жизни Акабане был лишь один омега, на чей запах он всегда приходил.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu





	Исключительные

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо moonconfidence за бетинг)

Акабане Карума был исключительностью, и об этом знали все. Привлекательная внешность, высокие оценки, отличная физическая подготовка — от альфы и не ожидали ничего другого. Он был частым нарушителем спокойствия, однако его причастность к устраиваемым им гадостям доказана не была благодаря его способности выпутываться из безвыходных ситуаций. Для множества омег и редких бет он представлял собой достойную пару, если бы не одно «но»: его исключительность была не в примере, который он подавал любому альфе. Людей, знающих об этом «но» можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. На встречу с одним из них Акабане пришел на старый спортивный склад.

С шумом отодвинув тяжелую дверь склада, Акабане заглянул внутрь. Ему в нос тут же бросился знакомый сладкий запах. Стоял жаркий день, внутри плохо вентилируемого помещения было еще жарче, что усиливало дурманящий эффект аромата. Ругнувшись, Акабане выудил из кармана школьной формы телефон и, включив фонарик, вошел в склад. Плотно притворив за собой дверь, он позвал:

— Я здесь. Один. Не бойся, выходи.

Стопка с матами дрогнула, и из-за нее показалось ярко-алое лицо.

— Черт подери, да ты весь горишь!

Недовольный тон вынудил омегу испуганно всхлипнуть. Акабане прикусил губу и повторил уже тише и спокойнее:

— Прости, сорвался.

Акабане присел рядом и положил телефон на пол. Вытянув из стопки несколько матов, он разложил их подальше от выхода и расстелил поверх принесенное с собой покрывало. Убедившись, что ничего не помешает, он вернулся к омеге. При его виде тот зажал рот.

— Сам принять сможешь?

Омега замотал головой. Акабане цыкнул. Порывшись в сумке, он извлек бутылку с водой и маленький пузырек с таблетками. Открыв пузырек, он отсчитал нужное количество.

— Сейчас я к тебе прикоснусь. Готов?

Тихое мычание было невозможно принять ни за согласие, ни за отказ. Тянуть было нельзя, и Акабане принял его ответ за «да». Взяв омегу за подбородок, он сунул в приоткрывшийся рот горсть таблеток, надавив на шею, заставил проглотить, следом подал воды. Проделав все без лишних прикосновений, Акабане отстранился и отошел на пару метров. Омега было потянулся за ним, но не успев поднять руки, уронил их обратно. Повалившись на бок, он уронил лежащую на коленях сумку. Акабане кинулся вперед, поймав его прежде, чем его голова коснулась пола. Омега болезненно простонал и обмяк в его руках. Ругнувшись, Акабане подхватил его под спину и колени и, стараясь не трясти, отнес на маты.

— Теперь все будет в порядке. Спи спокойно.

Реагируя на ласковый тон, омега что-то промурлыкал и обнял сунутую ему обратно в руки сумку. Выглядел он уже заметно лучше, напоминая уже не омегу, которого внезапно застала течка, а уставшего от игр ребенка. Не удержавшись, Акабане смахнул со лба прилипшую к потной коже челку. Пахло уже не так сильно, и он мог наконец-то расслабиться. Деликатный стук в дверь напомнил ему, что для этого еще рано.  
Вздохнув, Акабане вернулся за телефоном и подошел к выходу. Стараясь не шуметь, он приоткрыл дверь, впустив шум улицы. Вместе с криками школьников из спортивных команд в проем проник и относительно свежий ветер. Акабане слегка улыбнулся.

— Как он?

— Уснул. Теперь все в порядке, можешь заходить.

Открыв дверь шире, Акабане посторонился. Склад наполнился новым запахом альфы, перебившим угасающий запах омеги. Акабане закрыл за вошедшим дверь и обернулся. Тот, не теряя времени, уже стоял рядом с омегой, и, светя ему в лицо тусклой лампой, с любопытством всматривался в спокойное лицо.

— Ты не переборщил с дозой?

— Если и переборщил, лучше дать больше, чем меньше. В худшем случае у него голова будет болеть.

— И правда… Если он настолько чувствительный, как ты говорил, то лучше ему не просыпаться, пока мы здесь. Кстати говоря, ты привел его сюда, не спросив моего разрешения.

Акабане уселся на оставшуюся стопку матов и свесил с них ноги. Похлопав по месту рядом, он уткнулся в телефон, отвечая на взволнованные сообщения одноклассников. Внезапная пропажа двух друзей их здорово переполошила. Ощутив, как чужое плечо ткнулось в его собственное, он стал тыкать по виртуальной клавиатуре быстрее.

— Значит, он благополучно ушел домой, а ты прогуливаешь. Ужасное оправдание. Не думаешь, что это вызовет подозрения?

— Сойдет. Ты же не дашь мне времени придумать что-то получше?

— Ты мне так и не ответил. Что ты будешь делать, когда всем станет известно об этом месте?

Акабане обернул руку вокруг его плеч и уткнулся носом в шею. Вдохнув резкий тяжелый запах, Акабане выдохнул через рот. Повторив еще несколько раз и избавив нос от аромата омеги, он отстранился.

— Когда узнают, тогда и подумаем. Да и выбора у меня особо не было. Я же говорил, что у него очень сильный запах — даже учителя не сдержались бы.

Посмотрев на лампу в чужих руках, Акабане облизнулся. Длинные пальцы с аккуратно остриженными ногтями выглядели неожиданно соблазнительно. Фантазия тут же подкинула с десяток возможных вариантов, где он мог бы задействовать эти пальцы. В смущении Акабане отвел взгляд. Ощущение легкого возбуждения от одного чужого присутствия было не новым, его поразило то, что стало толчком этого желания.

— Кажется… На меня подействовал его запах.

— Серьезно?

Акабане нахмурился, услышав смех. Схватившись за чужое плечо всей пятерней, он уже занес острые зубы над кожей уязвимой шеи, когда его опрокинуло на спину. Светильник упал где-то выше его головы. Чужое лицо оказалось настолько близко, что они соприкоснулись носами. Не думая, он подался вперед, кусая мягкие губы.  
Насытившись, они наконец-то оторвались друг от друга и Акабане услышал:

— Говорить при мне, что тебя интересует кто-то другой… Ты забыл свое место, Карума?

Угрожающий низкий тон прошелся по его телу приятной дрожью. Его собственное нутро потребовало ответить на вызов, и он поддался. Толкнувшись бедрами вверх, он скинул с себя альфу и сам сел сверху. Инстинкты велели наказать за неповиновение. Потакая им, Акабане прижался лицом к шее и, широко раскрыв рот, сомкнул зубы на месте, укус которого отмечал другого человека как чужую собственность. Не ощутив никакого сопротивления, он опустил и недовольно проворчал:

— На тебя же тоже подействовало, Гакушу.

— Нет.

Откинув голову, тот засмеялся вновь. Акабане уставился на полностью открывшуюся шею. Никаких отметин кроме тонкого полукруга от слабого прикуса зубами на ней не было. Акабане наклонился оставил на шее еще несколько аккуратных укусов, чтобы успокоить разбушевавшееся чувство собственности.

Природой было задумано, что альфы могли быть лишь с омегами и бетами. Альфу не могли привлекать другие альфы. Альфа не мог отметить альфу. Альфа не мог сопротивляться, когда рядом был омега с течкой. Акабане вдалбливали это с детства. Реальность оказалась иной — его не интересовали ни омеги, ни беты, ни даже другие альфы, хотя первые и вторые не испытывали к нему подобных проблем. Впрочем, оценить чужие запахи Акабане мог: рядом с бетами было спокойно, альфы раздражали нос, а омеги улучшали настроение. Эта исключительность, о которой поначалу знали лишь его родители, ему нравилась, и он не променял бы ее ни на какую другую.

Спящий неподалеку омега, его первый друг — Шиота Нагиса, с которым он познакомился в далеком детстве, так же был особенным и знал его секрет. Его запах обладал особой притягательностью, сопротивляться которой не могли даже самые горделивые и стойкие альфы. Акабане был единственным, кто мог спокойно находиться с ним рядом даже во время течки. Помогать ему уже вошло в привычку, и до поступления в среднюю школу Акабане не испытывал с этим особых проблем. Камнем преткновения в его жизни стал Асано Гакушу — несколько иной, отличный от его собственного, пример безукоризненного альфы. Он пах так, как не пахли взрослые альфы. Один его взгляд провоцировал других альф признавать в нем лидерство. Почувствовав его впервые, Акабане понял: свободная жизнь без забот кончилась, началось то, чего он так долго тайно желал — борьбы за чужое исключительное внимание.

Еще даже не познакомившись, они едва не устроили драку. Акабане до сих пор был благодарен учителям, которые их разняли. Как и Асано, по первому впечатлению он принял свои чувства за желание отстоять свою территорию. Позже, когда за это их оставили после уроков, он обнаружил истину: запах Асано был ошеломляюще завлекающим. Это оказалось взаимно, и уже как с полгода они с Асано успешно скрывали свои отношения. Акабане все хотел рассказать об этом Шиоте, но Асано был против. Сегодня должно было стать весомым шагом к этому, однако что-то пошло не так: беззащитность омеги не вызвала в Асано желания его защищать.

Когда руки Асано легли ему на затылок, Акабане, задумавшийся о прошлом, пришел в себя. Отстранившись, он осмотрел плоды своей ревности: кожа приобрела слишком яркий оттенок, чтобы до следующего дня принять здоровый цвет. Мысленно ругнувшись, Акабане провел по месту укусов языком.

— Этот омега действительно так тебя заводит, что ты решил стать эксгибиционистом?

Акабане фыркнул и сел. Посмотрев на него с прищуром, Асано всем свои видом попытался показать, что ему не важен ответ. Плотоядно улыбнувшись, Акабане низко произнес:

— А что если и так? Накажешь меня?

Асано остался лежать, в этот раз не поддавшись на провокацию. Отвернувшись, он выдохнул:

— Продолжим потом. Жарко. И этот омега действительно сильно пахнет. У меня нет настроения.

Упав рядом с ним, Акабане испустил глубокий вздох. Игра в доминирование закончилась, и он наконец-то мог расслабиться. С присутствием трех человек в складе стало еще жарче. Просто находясь рядом с Асано, Акабане чувствовал, что его собственная температура повышалась еще на пару десятых градуса.

— Жарко, — согласился он. Вытерев потную ладонь об матрас, он не глядя нащупал чужую и переплел с ней пальцы. — Раз на тебя не действует его запах, значит, я пахну лучше?

Асано промолчал.

— Ты пахнешь лучше.

— Ты тоже, — в сторону сказал Асано. — Можешь ему рассказать.

Акабане беззвучно засмеялся. Кажется, Асано все-таки поддался возможности стать вторым «папочкой» прелестного омеги.

***

Он скорее пришел в себя, нежели проснулся. Открыв глаза, Шиота уставился во тьму. Было на удивление тихо, как ночью, и лишь жуткая духота не давала усомниться, что сейчас день. Шиота аккуратно потянулся и замер, ощутив нечто странное: к запаху Акабане, который помог ему перенести очередную внезапную течку, примешивался еще один запах альфы. Шиота напрягся и приподнялся на локтях. Прищурившись, он напряг глаза, но так и не сумел ничего различить.

— Ка…

Голос застрял в горле, как только он понял, что незнакомый альфа мог узнать, что он проснулся. Неожиданно что-то засветилось прямо перед его глазами и Шиота тут же вскочил с матов. Не сумев удержаться на подкашивавшихся ногах, он упал лицом вниз и ударился щекой о пол. Застыв, он прислушался: что-то вибрировало. За короткий миг до осознания, что это мобильный, его сознание нарисовало несколько иных совсем не безобидных возможных вариантов.

Облегченно выдохнув, Шиота вернул себе вертикальное положение и, потирая щеку, залез обратно на маты. Взглянув на высветившееся имя, он без раздумий принял звонок.

— Пора, красавица, проснись.

— Кто-то был здесь с тобой?! — перебил Шиота.

— М? Да.

Голос Акабане звучал обыденно. Это одновременно успокаивало и устрашало. Разумеется, они были друзьями, но Акабане любил зло шутить. Шиота сглотнул.

— К-кто?

— А вот это секрет, о котором я рассказывал! — Акабане довольно рассмеялся. — Увидишь. Я попросил его тебя проводить. Как раз познакомитесь.

— Зачем?!

— Не переживай, он на тебя не позарится. Пока-а.

Возразить Шиота не успел — тот оборвал связь. Он только что пережил один кризис, а перед ним уже стоял другой. Вздохнув, он стал собирать раскиданные по складу вещи: школьные туфли, коробку с обедом и мешок со сменной одеждой.

Покинув душевые и избавившись от потной одежды, Шиота почувствовал себя обновленным. Благодаря тому, что Акабане хорошо наловчился отмерять дозу таблеток, у него даже не болела голова. Жара пошла на спад. День обещал хорошо закончиться. Направившись к выходу из школы, Шиоту осенило: ему предстояла встреча с незнакомым альфой. Заозиравшись по сторонам, он принюхался, стараясь найти запах альфы, учуянный на складе. Всматриваясь в каждого мимо проходящего ученика, так он дошел до школьных ворот.

— Шиота Нагиса.

Смотря в этот момент куда-то в сторону, Шиота машинально повернул голову на зов. Рядом стоял Асано Гакушу — президент их школы и предводитель класса, с которым соперничал класс Шиоты и Акабане. Таблетки все еще действовали, но Шиота инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, как только учуял запах Асано. Было в нем что-то странное.

— Эм… Асано-сан?

— Все в порядке? Ты нехорошо выглядишь.

Как и предвиделось от примерного ученика, Асано изобразил на лице волнение за его здоровье. Мысленно закатив глаза, Шиота уже собирался уйти, когда услышал:

— Я хотел бы проводить тебя до дома, если не возражаешь. Как бы не было неприятностей.

Шиота нахмурился, пытаясь вникнуть в сказанное. Слова были ему знакомы, но смысл никак не желал укладываться в голове. Видя его замешательство, Асано добавил:

— Бессовестных рыжих неприятностей. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Округлив глаза, Шиота раскрыл рот. Звуки застряли в его горле, и он с благодарностью кивнул Асано, когда тот предложил проводить уже во второй раз.

***

Шиота смог увидеть и оценить всю картину происходящего лишь на следующий день. Два прелестных мальчика, как назвала их встретившая мать, проводили его до самых дверей класса. В общих чертах плана, рассказанного по пути, они решили защищать его вдвоем и, не вызывая подозрений, взамен проводить время вместе. Новость о том, что у непримечательного омеги появился еще один поклонник-альфа, облетела всю школу и, чтобы не попасть в возникшую бурю, им троим пришлось укрыться на обед на крыше. Сам он к такому повороту был не готов, оставшись без еды, но у альф была одна огромная коробка с обедом.

Злоключения Шиоты на этом не кончились. Распаковав коробку, Акабане тут же подцепил яичный рулет палочками и ткнул ими тому в рот.

— Давай, Нагиса. Скажи: «А-а».

Он сидел между альф с коробкой на коленях — бежать было некуда. В отчаянии он посмотрел на Асано. Тот мягко улыбнулся и произнес:

— Делай, как он говорит. Завтра тебя буду кормить я.

Шиота захлопал ртом. Не упустив момента, Акабане сунул палочки меж его губ.

— Отлично. Первый за папу Каруму. А теперь… — он взял палочками еще рулет, — за папу Гакушу.

Подавившись едой, Шиота закашлялся. Кто-то из альф осторожно постучал ему по спине. Зажмурившись, Шиота ущипнул себя за щеку. Было больно, но два сильных запаха никуда не исчезли. Благодаря таблеткам Шиота почти не чувствовал их воздействия, однако впервые за всю жизнь пожалел, что принял лекарство: по крайней мере, если бы ему было плохо, его оставили бы в покое. Заняться саможалением Шиота не смог: альфы начали спорить.

— Для первого раза ты переборщил.

— А вот и нет!

— Не перечь мне. Ты знаешь, чем это закончится.

Шиота не знал и не хотел знать. Раскрыв глаза, он выхватил у Акабане палочки.

— Я сам могу есть!

— А-а, но тогда у нас не выйдет полноценного любовного треугольника! — разочарованно протянул Акабане.

— Чт… — у него перехватило дыхание.

— Успокойся. Дыши. Он шутит. Но на людях это будет выглядеть именно так.

— Похоже, придется долго с этим возиться.

Последовав совету погладившего его по спине Асано, Шиота задышал. Чуть подавшись назад, он задел ногами какую-то мягкую преграду. Повернув голову он уже почти заглянул себе за спину, когда Асано развернул его вперед правой рукой. Удобнее было бы сделать это левой, но она тянулась куда-то за Шиоту в сторону Акабане. Махнув в левой руке откуда-то взятыми новыми палочками, Акабане сунул их в коробку и тут же отправил с куском чего-то красного в рот. Не дожевав, он обратился к Асано:

— Вкусно! Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить.

— За домоводство оценки тоже ставят.

Шиоте показалось, что тот смутился. Асано встретился с ним взглядом и… ухмыльнулся. Душа Шиоты ушла в пятки.

— Я осторожничал, но теперь вижу, что зря. А ты, похоже, понял, в какой ситуации оказался.

Да, но ему отчаянно не хотелось в это верить. Теперь, когда это подметил Асано, врать себе стало бесполезно. Во рту все еще был приятный вкус яичного рулета, но все, что Шиота чувствовал, было горечью. Эти альфы не собирались делать его своим омегой. Они уже сделали его «своим».


End file.
